


Undisclosed desires

by ArtanisNaanie



Series: Muse [1]
Category: Wiedźmin | The Witcher - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Exhibitionism, Kilts, M/M, Motorcycle Sex, Non-Penetrative Sex, One Night Stands, One Shot, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Public Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-06
Updated: 2020-05-06
Packaged: 2021-03-03 01:02:09
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,687
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24036307
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ArtanisNaanie/pseuds/ArtanisNaanie
Summary: They've met before, of course. The city is big, but not that big. They have some acquaintances in common, even if Geralt is five or six years older than him. Well, to tell the truth, Geralt fucked most of Jaskier's friends, but not Jaskier, because Jaskier was a weird teenager and came out of his shell just in recent times. It doesn't matter, now, because the younger man is nothing if determined and he's lusting on the white-haired man for long enough.
Relationships: Geralt z Rivii | Geralt of Rivia/Jaskier | Dandelion
Series: Muse [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1752481
Comments: 22
Kudos: 278
Collections: Interesting Character and/or Interesting Relationship Development, The Modern Witcher AU Collection





	Undisclosed desires

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote that instead of sleeping. I hope it was a good idea. Interactions give me life and I hope you enjoy this little pwp.
> 
> Added note: this was born as a one-shot pwp, then it developed a plot all on its own and now it's a series xD
> 
> Edited on 01/10/2021: Thanks Rita for finally proofreading and editing this series, it really, really needed it!! Check her work [here](https://archiveofourown.org/users/LovelyRita1967/pseuds/LovelyRita1967), she writes amazing fics!!

It's a Friday night when they stumble into each other in a dive hidden in a narrow alley in the center of the town. Jaskier has just left his friends at another bar and decided to wander alone, because wandering alone, in his experience, is when the adventures happen.

They've met before, of course. The city is big, but not that big. They have some acquaintances in common, even if Geralt is five or six years older than him. Well, to tell the truth, Geralt fucked most of Jaskier's friends, but not Jaskier, because Jaskier was a weird teenager and came out of his shell just in recent times. It doesn't matter, now, because the younger man is nothing if not determined and he's lusted on the white-haired man for long enough. So he musters his courage, plasters the most seductive grin he can on his lips, and sways towards Geralt, avoiding three or four bodies that stand in his way. Geralt is, as usual, a fucking vision. His white hair is tied in a man bun on the back of his head, his cheeks are covered in white stubble, trimmed just enough to be something different from laziness. And he wears a fucking kilt, because his face and eyes and body weren't enough to make Jaskier's head spin, and a black leather jacket that seems to have problems containing the width of his arms.

"Hey, fancy meeting you here, Geralt! How are you? Must be years since we last met!"

A grunt, at first, is his only answer. He doesn't let it discourage him and turns towards the counter to order a pint of beer, taking care to jut his ass a bit out, just to show his assets. 

"Last time I saw you, you still were a kid."

"Last time I saw you you were fucking Triss, who's actually three months younger than me."

"Hm."

 _Yeah, fucker, ‘kid’ my ass,_ Jaskier thinks. It's true that the first time they met Jaskier was fourteen and Geralt nineteen or twenty. Geralt was one of his first crushes and surely the first gay one. Last time they met was around three or four years ago, when Jaskier was passing his twenties and finding a bit more footing in his life. Still, the crush has remained. Now, Jaskier is a man, a confident one, and he knows what he wants. If this is his opportunity to get fucked by the Wolf, he's going to grab it with both hands and never let it go.

Jaskier sips on his beer, letting silence work for him. He's learned that, for as much as he loves to talk, sometimes silence is more effective. He's proved right when, after a beat, Geralt talks again.

"Want to play pool?"

Jaskier beams, nodding eagerly. Geralt guides him through the crowd towards a pool table, and racks the balls. Jaskier sets his beer on the edge of the table - on a coaster, because he's not a heathen - and breaks the game. They don't talk much or, at least, Geralt doesn't answer much; Jaskier keeps his one-sided conversation shallow, not revealing much of himself. He knows this is not the beginning of a love story; if everything goes to plan, this is the beginning of a good dicking, and he's plenty good with it. 

Geralt is a solid player, even when Jaskier starts to play dirty, arching his back, fluttering his eyelashes, licking the rim of his glass. When he does that he can see the flick of amusement on the stoic face of the broad man, just a slight turn of lips and a deepening of the lines on the sides of eyes. Encouraged, Jaskier continues. He doesn't care about being ridiculous, he never did, and if he can make Geralt laugh then it will be worth it.

Jaskier loses the first game spectacularly, then the second. He drinks one more beer, then Geralt suggests they pass on to something harder, like it's a challenge, and Jaskier accepts, because of course he does. 

They drink with some friends of Geralt's, guys Jaskier's seen around for years but he still doesn't know the names of, and the guys tease Geralt and Geralt answers and it's the highest amount of words Jasker's heard from him tonight. He chirps in too, because he's not going to be sidelined by a couple of burly men wearing leather, no sir, but mostly he tries to catch Geralt's eyes and share the heat that's building inside of him or, at least, to understand if there's something to share here or if he should retire before he makes a complete fool of himself. Not that this has stopped him in the past, mind you, but one grows and learns. 

The problem is, Geralt's face is mostly impassible. He doesn't show emotions very well, not like Jaskier who couldn't hide a thing to save his life, and it's hidden in the light lines of his forehead, the shallow crows-feet, the very, very discreet turn of his lips. He has beautiful lips, for fuck's sake. Very, very beautiful and now he's talking and they're moving and Jaskier's finishing his second scotch and maybe he should stop drinking because too much alcohol can lead to erectile disappointment and he's looking at those fucking lips and wondering what they would look pink and bruised and on him when suddently the lips stop moving and instead there is a pink tongue slipping between them and running on the lower one and oh god, Jaskier is going to have a boner to hide and his jeans are too fucking tight.

He forces himself to raise his eyes and yes, those are Geralt's laughing eyes, and the two friends are laughing with their eyes too, so Jaskier tries to divert the attention a bit while he adjusts himself in his pants. They probably think he's easy, and they're not wrong. Self-denial has never been Jaskier's strong suit and he's clearly not going to attempt that now that his teenage crush is licking his lips in front of him.

He switches to water when he finishes his glass, and they play another game of pool and even one of darts - and Jaskier is worse at darts than he was at pool and who knew that would be possible - and while they play Geralt starts to come closer. It's just a brush of shoulders at first, and Jaskier thinks nothing of it: the bar is still crowded. Then it's a hand on the small of his back to shift him from his position, and it lingers. After that it's knuckles trailing on his ass while Geralt passes behind him, and fingers lingering while he takes the chalk, and when Geralt leans on to sniff him - to sniff him, what the fuck - his nose brushes just beneath his ear. 

Jaskier is starting to feel like he’s on fire and he knows it has nothing to do with the alcohol, even if he's a little tipsy. So, he retaliates. Subtlety is not his strong suit, but he tries to be discreet when he brushes his hand along the curve of the kilt-covered ass that's in front of him while Geralt takes a shot, even if the raised eyebrow of the friend with a scar on his face clearly says he's not being discreet enough. He doesn't care. He loses another game of pool, and he doesn't care. He's teased by the three of them for that, but he doesn't care because Geralt's eyes are roaming on his body and the only thing he wants is to get out of here and have his hands on that, frankly, unfairly thick body and under that fucking kilt and if he has to wait longer he's going to self-combust.

Luckily time is on his side and the barman announces last call, fucking finally. They pay their tabs - to each his own, because this is not a date - and the four of them leave the bar. As they pass the door Geralt's hand touches his, and Jaskier is bold, and tipsy, and he's wanted this since before he understood he likes dick, so he catches those fingers between his, and Geralt lets him. At the first crossroad the two friends say their goodbyes with teasing smiles and innuendos like it's their job, and maybe it is, Jaskier knows friendships are like that sometimes, and they're finally alone, and there's a weird awkwardness between them now, of course, because flirting in a bar is very different than finding yourselves alone in a dimly lit alley.

"Where's your car?" Geralt asks, his gravelly voice reverberating on the walls around them, echoing in Jaskier's ears, and he can't wait to hear that baritone whispering dirty things.

"I don't have one, I parked my scooter on Milton Street."

"Good, I parked my ride there too."

Oh yes, did Jaskier fail to mention that Geralt rides a beautiful Harley? He probably did. 

They walk towards their rides, still hand in hand, and Jaskier tries to fill the silence asking questions about Geralt's friends and he answers, because he's probably more at ease when it's not him who's the subject of Jaskier's inquiries. When they reach Geralt's motorcycle they're in a larger street, where a lot of people park, and Jaskier's wondering if maybe he should have made a move before, when they still were in a relatively private space when Geralt just pushes him against the Harley and kisses him without hesitation. 

It's nothing like a tentative first kiss, no. It's hungry and hot and Jaskier's lips part immediately to accommodate the hot tongue that is trying to explore every nook of his mouth, and he just hopes his breath is still tasting more like scotch than stale alcohol, but Geralt doesn't seem to care so Jaskier doesn't, either. Instead he relishes in the broad hands that come to frame his face, in the thick fingers that are tangling in his hair, in the plush ass his hands are full of. He tugs, so that their hips are flush, and can't suppress a moan when he feels a firm, hard length pushing on the crease of his pelvis. He thrust his hips, pulling again on that marvelous bottom, and Geralt answers with a thrust of his own.

"Mmm, little lark, you know we're in the middle of the street?" Geralt asks, leaving his mouth to kiss his neck, nibbling on his ear, licking just beneath, and Jaskier shivers. He knows. Anybody could see them. 

"Yeah. That's hot," he just replies, because it is, and the thrill of being caught just adds to the pleasure of the cock that is thrusting against his, and he wants to touch it, and he wants to suck on it, and he wants it inside him, but maybe that's a bit too much for their position. 

"Hm, you get off on that, Jask? You like to know anybody could pass right now and see you and know what I'm doing to you?"

Jaskier just moans, because that is answer enough, and Geralt chuckles low in his ear. Then the hand that was still framing his face glides down, along his torso, his belly, to stop at the waist of his pants, and Jaskier nods against Geralt's neck where he's leaving a trail of open mouthed kisses. While Geralt's clever fingers find a way to open his frankly too tight jeans he never would have worn if he had known where the night was going, Jaskier leaves a hand on Geralt's ass and uses the other to rumple the kilt up and slip under the fabric. Oh, the size of that thigh. It's big, and muscular, and he can feel it jump under his fingers while he trails up, and up, and he doesn't meet any other garment, and what the fuck, Geralt is going commando under that fucking skirt and Jaskier is going to die from auto-combustion just from the hotness of that. 

As he trails his fingers in the coarse hair at the base of Geralt's dick he feels his own come free, out of the constraint of jeans and boxers, hidden from the world just by the closeness of their bodies and the big, big hand that engulfs it and starts to stroke. He whimpers and drowns his sounds in Geralt's mouth again, guided by the demanding hand in his hair, that tugs just a little bit too hard, just this side of painful, and Jaskier doesn't mind that at all if the jump his cock makes in Geralt's hand is any indication. His hand finally finds the hot, straight, stiff dick under the kilt and for god's sake, that cock is big, so big his hand can barely circle around it and Jaskier just wants to see it, fall on his knees before it and worship it, but he can't, because even if his attention is solely focused on the hand on his dick and his hand on that dick he's vaguely aware that there's people passing by, he can hear the voices, the laughs, the scooters come and go, and that just makes everything hotter, and urgent, and his hand grasps tighter and the groan it elicits is like music to his ears. 

"You like that, Jask? You like that every person that is passing by knows I have your dick in my hand? Are you even trying to be discreet, or do you just love it so much you're not even trying to be silent?"

Jaskier is actually trying to be silent, thank you very much, it's just not fucking easy. He's not used to it, he likes to moan and whimper and groan and talk and enjoy the fuck out of the sounds that come from his and his partner’s mouth and he can't right now and it's as unfair as it makes him crazy with want. He can feel the curl of his pleasure low in his belly, under his balls, and he knows he's going to embarass himself like a stupid teenager and come all over himself in record time and he actually doesn't care. How could he, when Geralt tightens his hand some more, and strokes his slit with his thumb, and Jaskier can feel he's wet, and he's never this wet and oh god, the cock in his hand seems to get bigger and how is that possible, and it takes just a handful of strokes for the both of them to come, seconds from the other, Geralt muffling his groan on the curve of Jaskier's neck and Jaskier biting his lips so hard he's probably drawing blood. 

Because they're both little shits, it seems, Geralt cleans his hand on the side of Jaskier's pants and Jaskier cleans his own with his tongue, watching Geralt straight in the eyes, bright in the low light of the lampposts, dark like pools of desire still, blown pupils circled with a ring of gold. 

They catch their breath, still joined as much as possible, leaning on Geralt's Harley, and slowly Jaskier tugs himself back into his ruined pants. He wants to kiss Geralt, but now that the high is gone he doesn't know if he's allowed, so he just stares at his lips and luckily Geralt leans in and catches his lips in a kiss that is a lot softer than the previous ones. It emboldens Jaskier.

"So, can I have your number? We could do that again, some time."

Geralt's smile is predatory and Jaskier suddenly understands why they call him the Wolf.

"Yeah, why not. You're fun, birdie, maybe next time you could suck me off under a table in a bar, bet you would like that." 

And Jaskier whimpers, because yes, yes he would like that, and maybe it's wrong and maybe it's even illegal and he couldn't give two shits about it. And so they exchange numbers, and they part with just a peck, and Jaskier knows it's just sex, it's going to always be just sex, but maybe he can enjoy the ride all the same.

**Author's Note:**

> The readers engagement with this series is fantastic and has really motivated me to continue it. Thanks to everyone who has read it or will read it, your feedback keeps me going.
> 
> Thank you.
> 
> Check out my other Witcher fics:
> 
> \- [A piper at the gates of dawn](https://archiveofourown.org/works/23411083/chapters/56107210); canon universe, ep 6 fix-it, rated E, <9k. Geralt finds Jaskier one year and a half after the mountain.  
> \- the [Muse 'verse](https://archiveofourown.org/series/1752481): Modern setting, from hook-up to lovers, rated E, Geralt wears kilts, angst with a happy ending. <20k  
> \- [Calligraphy](https://archiveofourown.org/works/25365418): 5k ficwip challenge, College/University, rated E, inspired by art, fluff, 5k  
> \- [In the kitchen of a keep in the mountains](https://archiveofourown.org/works/25910944/chapters/62970847): canon universe, found family, food as a love language, internal monologues, character study, rated T, 12k  
> \- [ There was only one bed and it was uncomfortable](https://archiveofourown.org/works/26283094): 5+1 Crack, rated E, 4k  
> \- [Wish you were here](https://archiveofourown.org/works/26579083); canon universe, porn without plot, rated E, 5k. Geralt walks in on Jaskier.. again.  
> \- [Of food, friendship and apologies](https://archiveofourown.org/works/27954674); canon universe, ep 6 fix-it, rated G, 2k, not or pre slash. Food is a love language.  
> \- [As we lie here in our bed](https://archiveofourown.org/works/28527864): canon universe, porn without plot, somnophilia prompt for the Sugar and Spice Witcher Bingo, rated E, 1k  
> \- [Black in front of my eyes, bark against my back](https://archiveofourown.org/works/28616832): canon universe, porn without plot, outdoor, clothed sex, rated E, <1k  
> \- [Things that bump in the night](https://archiveofourown.org/works/28617060): pre canon universe, porn without plot, Eskel/Geralt, Kaer Morhen, rated E, <1k  
> \- [I quite like seeing you all tied up](https://archiveofourown.org/works/28617300): canon universe, porn without plot, Geraskier, soft bondage, rated E, <1k
> 
>   
> And you can come yell at me on [Twitter](https://twitter.com/ArtanisNaanie) too!


End file.
